Bad Day
by catharinex3
Summary: After a long hard day, Alec goes to see the only warlock he thinks can make him feel better, Magnus. Will his bad day get better...or worse?
1. Raining

Bad Day

Alec held back a shiver as he shuffled on the sidewalk through Brooklyn. It was late, and he was extremely tired, for the day had been arduous. Wincing as he recalled the day's run in with a very angry demon, in which himself, Isabelle and even Jace had been slightly torn up facing. Initially, it had seem wrong to heal every scratch and bruise on his body with an _iratze_, and only pay attention to the bigger problems such as his chest being slashed at—or Isabelle's rib's being cracked, but now Alec's muscles groaned against the simple action of walking quickly.

Eyelids fluttering slightly, the blue-eyed boy shook the rain off his eyelashes, the droplets leaving only to be replaced by new ones instantly.

It was pouring.

Ignoring the pain and the water and the frustration with himself on not wanting to take the subway all the way with a crowd of unfamiliar people squat against him, Alec decided he'd had a pretty bad day. Scowling, he picked up the pace, paying no attention to the soreness in his legs and back.

And then some blok in a fancy car with his music blaring came up from behind Alec and drove right through what possibly might have been, what Alec thought, the muddiest, wettest, smelliest puddle on the road.

His shadowhunter speed and agility seemingly gone for that moment, Alec simply stared in shock as the brown mud washed over him, adding about a pound to his already sogged clothing. He thought that the rinse had definitely added a nice smelly, browner, _stickier_ sheen to his hair and skin.

"Shit."

Pretty bad day?

Worst day he'd had in a while.

His scowl darkened, and as he wiped the dirt out of his eyes, Alec wondered if he should turn back. It was late, dark, and now he was _soaking_ wet and dirty.

There was only one possible way to make this horrible day become just a bad one again, possibly even a good one, only one _person_.

**Bane.**

The golden nameplate itself made Alec's face slightly warmer.

Stealing himself, the boy made up his mind, no matter how selfish it seemed to him at the time. He would buzz up to the apartment, and after apologizing profusely to it's owner, he would simply ask for some hot milk or coffee, and then be out of his shiny hair.

Taking in some air with a hint of mud, Alec pressed his finger firmly to the button for a second.

He hadn't realized he was holding his breath until he heard the static of the other side of the speaker.

He let it out in a whoosh just as a voice slid like ice through the cackly speakers.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" The voice was a soft growl, and even though not loud, extremely imposing and—well— scary.

After about a second of silence the machine spoke again.

"Well?" It barked, and Alec jumped slightly. Blushing and scratching his head, Alec murmured,

"It's me—I'm sorry I know it's really late. I just wanted to see you...sorry Ma-" The words had come out in a rush but the voice cut him off before he finished.

"Alec, I thought you weren't coming! Don't apologize silly, I'm happy!" The voice was still soft, like he had just woken up, but it was lighter, kinder. Alec smiled happily at the thought that his boyfriend treated him special from the other people who came knocking at his door.

"Just one second." The voice purred, and Alec stuck his hands in his pocket, waiting patiently as water dripped into his eyes.

The door was suddenly flung open, and Alec knew he had been stupid.

His day was getting pretty close to great already.

"_Magnus_." He sighed, smiling. All his premeditated plans of leaving quickly washed out of his head like the rain.

The warlock grinned, his cat-like, green gold eye's shining. The light from the room was glowing from behind around his tall, slim figure, making the golden skin shimmer.

Alec couldn't help but stare incredulously the warlock's naked torso, and the pajama bottom's slung low on his hips.

Biting his bottom lip, Alec let his eyes take in Magnus' soft hair, straight and soft when not styled, hanging just below the ears, and the long slender neck that was more pronounced by the relaxed hairstyle.

Instead of the usual glitter and colors, the taller man's face was bare, soft pink lips exposed. Natural beauty and hormones practically leaking off of his lover.

Blushing when the warlock's lip twitched into a smirk, Alec guessed that Magnus had known _exactly_ where Alec's eye's had traveled.

"Alec, _darling_." He drawled, bending down until the fascinating green-gold orbs were level with Alec's. "You can't just say my name like that and then rake your eye's over every inch of my scantily clad figure." His grin widened, showing a series of slightly pointed teeth. "It makes me want to do _very_ nice things for you."

Alec sucked in a breath, his face burning.

"However..." Alec glanced up, Magnus' tone had changed. "I would like to know why the only part of my lovely shadowhunter that I can see is his baby blues." A long finger was now tapping a pink bottom lip, which was_ very _distracting. But Magnus was serious, his slit pupils narrowing to function better in the dark where Alec stood. "While the rest of him is soaking wet and covered in mud."

Alec shrugged.

"I had a bad day." He longed to be in the warm house, and shivered. Magnus suddenly flung the door wider.

"Ah! I'm sorry Alec, hurry up and come in, you must be freezing."

"Thanks." He smiled again at Magnus, who now looked anxious. Alec never complained about anything around physical discomfort.

As soon as he was in the warm apartment, Alec noticed that although it was messy, it didn't have any wet mud dragging across the floor. Quickly, he bent down to take off his shoes, but a strong hand gripped his arm. He looked up, and Magnus was smiling down at him.

"I'll do it."

He didn't know why he blushed when Magnus crouched down and started to untie the laces of his muddy shoes, but he did. Suddenly a thought came to him.

"Oh, but you'll get all dirty. I'm already pretty gross so it won't matter as much..." He trailed of as Magnus looked up at him, grinning. He held out his hands which were in the process of trying to wiggle off the sogged boot.

There was nothing there. Clean as a whistle.

Alec snickered. He should have known Magnus wouldn't have gotten his hands dirty—and a little magic had never hurt....a lot anyways.

Magnus smirked, and proceeded to slip the other boy's shoes off. Then, he stood up, his face inches from the shadowhunter's face.

Once again, Alec's heart thudded irregularly and his neck craned slightly to look up at the tall warlock.

"All done." Magnus breathed. Soft, intoxicating.

Swaying slightly, Alec leaned in, expecting a longed for kiss, but Magnus pulled back and inch, chuckling softly as Alec's face fell.

"How about we do that after we get you cleaned up, love?"

Seemingly giddy with happiness from seeing the other man, Alec did something _very_ un-Alec like. He took hold of the warlocks elbows, massaging slightly. And when he saw those half-lidded eyes flutter slightly, he leaned in closer to Magnus.

"How about some more of that magic you did a few moments ago...hmm?" He cocked his head to the side, smiling softly.

"I could—" Magnus smirked languidly, plucking the front of Alec's dirty drenched shirt with his glittery nails. "But I wouldn't want to run out of steam for later. Though it is and offer hard to resist. You're extremely alluring when you want to be." He added a slow wink, eliciting a predominate blush from his partner. Stepping away, Magnus' wrist flicked slightly, and Alec heard water running from upstairs. Then, still smirking, the warlocks finger twitched ever so slightly, provoking a blue green air to gush into the kitchen.

Running his fingers through his shimmering hair, Magnus started up the steps.

"There's some hot chocolate on the counter out there, plain and dark like you like it. No sugar added." He rolled his eyes, seemingly bored with the idea. "I'm going upstairs to get you're bath all ready. You might want to take those clothes off before you catch a cold."

Alec gulped.

Magnus _definitely _seem more excited about that idea.

Feeling a little hotter on that note, despite his wet clothing, Alec headed into the kitchen, where indeed, there was a steaming cup of hot chocolate waiting for him.

The cup read, _**Tasty Warm**_.

Briefly wondering if Magnus knew what mug he chose each time he flicked his wrist, Alec savored the heavenly warmth as it slipped down his throat.

Sighing, he set the cup down and started to ascend the stairs, each step seemingly causing his heart to thump against his ribs harder, louder.


	2. Author's Greeting

_Hey everyone!_

_So I'd just thought I'd put in a little note, considering I didn't for the first chapter (I actually forgot :p ) But I hope you like___**my very **_first Malec fanfic :)_

_So...._

_I hoped you all like the first chapter! It was definitely longer than I expected, I was just gonna do a little teaser but once again, I got carried away..... _

_So thanks for reading my first little chappy, and R&R please!_

_Thanks, _

_catharine_

_PS: I do not own anything written in these chapters. The lovely character's are written by the one and only Cassandra Clare. I don't get any credit whatsoever. _


	3. Bad

_Here is the official second chapter!_

_The story line changes... a lot. But I planned it all....mwahahaha! _

_So I'm sorry all Malec fans! Don't hate me for this, because __**maybe**__ it will end like you all want it too ;)_

_Nothing here is my own (sadly, if I owned Magnus and Alec? The possibilities are endless....)_._ They are all Cassandra Clare's_.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Bad**

Alec pushed the bathroom door open, and was greeted by an array of fruity smells and some steam.

Magnus was standing next to the tub, dipping his long fingers into the water, as if to check it's temperature. The only distinction that Alec could tell from the simple gesture was that the warlocks eye's were glowing faintly, full to the brim with his magic.

As the warlock turned to him, grinning, Alec felt his heart swell for this man— as well as beat a little harder than normal.

Magnus turned his body towards Alec, and again the boy's eye's trailed down to rest on the shimmering chest of his boyfriend.

"Alec!" He spread his arms wide, as if going in for an embrace. "I've prepared you're bath, and let me tell you, darling—this will make you feel..." Magnus winked. "Exceptional." He finished, purring, his grin like that of a Cheshire cat. Alec shivered slightly and blushed, looking down at the tiles. He rubbed his arm slowly, not knowing what to say.

"Um–thank you. I really need a bath." He tried to joke, but he was sure Magnus could here his erratic heartbeat with his acute hearing.

Magnus let out a chuckle, and the water turned off, only a slight ripple in the otherwise calm bathtub.

"I'm not stupid. I know you're extremely sore and probably have numerous cuts and bruises. Did you not think of telling me?" Alec looked up, surprised he could have known. His clothes covered most of the evidence that he'd been hurt at all. Magnus arched one perfect eyebrow. "Did you think I wasn't going to heal you Alec?" He sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't understand why you Shadowhunters are so stubborn..." He murmured softly.

In one stride, he was once again inches from Alec, and incredibly good-looking, Alec noted, even though close up.

Feeling the blush creep back into his cheeks, Alec inhaled the wondrous scent that was so... _Magnus_.

A cross between citrus and mint.

Magnus smiled down at him, and lightly cupped Alec's cheek with his smooth hand. Instinctively, Alec let his head dip into the warm palm, and Magnus once again smirked, but this time showing a little white behind those gorgeous, incredibly soft lips.

"Hurry and take off these clothes. If you keep doing adorable little things like this, I might not be bothered to wait until you're done washing to hop in there myself..."

Alec gulped, his blush becoming more pronounced, though he hoped the warlock was joking. As attractive as Magnus was, and as much as Alec loved him, he was not ready to go _that_ far just yet. He loved the hot kisses and cuddling they did, but he was—dare a shadowhunter say?—_Scared_. He wasn't confident in himself, and definitely not as experienced as Magnus. What if he wasn't good enough, and Magnus found out?

This internal conflict came up each time Magnus wanted to go farther than just shirtless in bed. And the internal conflict always became a nice, awkward silence and few words between the two, usually resulting in Magnus getting angry because of the harsh words that came out of Alec's mouth to cover up his _stupid_ insecurities. But they would always make up, Alec couldn't stay away from the warlock any longer than Magnus could stay away from him, and their fights were usually forgotten. But Alec was nervous and embarrassed as always once again, this infuriating warlock pulling emotions out of him that he had never experienced before.

He zoned in on Magnus once again, who was speaking excitedly to him.

"—I put a little, _how you say_– _somethin, somethin _? — in the water sweetheart, to heal those little things, because I _know_ you, and I know you must be extremely uncomfortable right now. So I wanted to make you feel nice and warm. Just the way you like it." Magnus smiled down at him, and Alec grinned, shaking his head, amused when little brown drops flicked from the ends of his hair.

"As always, you have the answers." He shrugged of his ratty gray sweater that used to be black, and laid it over the chair in the corner. Then, wincing slightly because of the soreness in his arms, he took hold the end of his shirt and tugged it off his body, finally complying to Magnus' requests of undressing.

Magnus was grinning at him when he looked back up, face and chest flushed with color at the warlock's gaze.

With a snap, the shirt disappeared out of his hand.

"What did you do?!" Alec put his hands on his hips. "I happenedto _like _that shirt!"

Magnus pursed his lips, regarding Alec still, looking slightly amused.

"It looked the same as all the other's...I don't see why you don't let me buy you Armani every now and again."

Alec rolled his eyes, taking a step so that he was behind Magnus, and at the edge of the tub.

"Just because I don't spend a ridiculous amount of money on one shirt..." He shivered, suddenly reminded he was still wet and dirty. "Anyways, I won't be long in the tub. Thanks for doing this Magnus."

Magnus took a step forward, his eyes with a predatory likeness. Alec shivered again, but not from the cold. Long hands clasped his tense shoulders gently for a moment, before gently trailing butterfly touches down his arms, drawing entrancing circles in his biceps and running over any sensitive bruise or cut, only to leave the skin there fresh and unmarked.

Alec's eyelids fluttered, and he let his breath out in short, quick puffs of air.

"Here let me help you with the rest..." Magnus's voice was lower, huskier then it had been when he was teasing Alec before.

Alec froze when he felt those warm hands reach to unbutton his jeans, and shoved Magnus's hands away, taking a step back. Irritated at himself for wanting,_ truly wanting _Magnus to continue, Alec's chest heaved, his lungs seemingly incapable to take in enough air.

The two stared at each other in silence for a moment. Alec flushed red, each hand clasping the opposite arm across himself, and Magnus standing _very _still, eye's narrowed into slits, his arms crossed and his posture in a lazy, non-caring slouch. Finally he moved, waving his hand in Alec's direction.

"Oh right—" He drawled offhandedly, jutting his hip out. Alec new from experience that though his posture _seemed_ relaxed and bored, it was Magnus's battle pose. "You don't like to be touched. I've forgotten that you prefer no hands upon you...except yourself."

Alec's jaw dropped, and he regarded Magnus with incredulous disbelief.

"_What_?" He feebly offered his side of the starting argument.

Magnus uncrossed his arms, regarding Alec sardonically.

"I apologize profusely Alec, for my obvious infraction."

"Are you trying to be _funny_?" Alec couldn't believe Magnus was saying this, he hadn't even _done_ anything! If someone crossed a line it had been the warlock! Answering his question, Magnus just raised his eyebrows cooly and shrugged.

An angry flush invaded Alec's cheeks, but he didn't take notice. Instead he stood facing Magnus, shoulders and arms tense by his sides, his hands clasped into fists.

"This is stupid. Why are you _mocking_ me?!" Alec tried to keep his voice from sounding too bitter and angry...unfortunately the stress on his voice made it sound even more out of control. He hated it when Magnus was in this mode: uncaring and selfish.

"Don't worry about it, shadowhunter." Now they were most definitely in a fight. Magnus had called him 'shadowhunter'. Shaking, Alec ground his teeth together, confused and angry. _Mostly_ angry.

"Fuck you. I'm leaving. I'm not staying here when you're like this..._downworlder_." He spit, and went to step around Magnus, trying to keep his emotions under control.

He wanted to lash out at the warlock. He wanted to punch him for making his day horrible. For making it loathsome and making him feel stupid and pathetic and childish. Magnus was being unreasonable and cruel.

But instead of walking around the tall, imposing man, Alec ran face first into something, and stumbled back.

He looked up, surprised for a moment out of his anger. He saw nothing, absolutely nothing in his way except for Magnus, sneering down at him.

"You need to wash, or you'll get a cold, Alexander."

Alec took his fist and swung, hitting the wall next to him.

"Take it down." He growled, referring to the invisible wall Magnus and generated.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Alexan–"

"_Don't call me that_!!" Alec took another swing at the wall, this time denting it.

Magnus scowled.

"I'm leaving so you can take a bath in _private_, and so you'll stop pounding my wall in."

Alec just stared at him. He wouldn't actually keep him in here until he _took a bath_? He walked forward, only to hit up against the wall again. Alec had never been so frustrated.

"Let. Me. _Out_."

"Nope." Magnus regarded him from the safe side of the other wall. "Have fun."

And then Magnus turned his back, and walked from the bathroom. The door swung after him, slamming shut so loudly that it made Alec jump.

Suddenly able to get past, Alec leaped to the door turning the knob.

Of course. He was stupid to think Magnus wouldn't have put some kind of blessed lock on the door.

Suddenly, the day's event all crashed down onto him, completely suffocated him like the walls in the small bathroom seemed to do.

The pain from the fight that morning. The cold, wet feeling of trudging through the streets. The feeling of the little bit of hope and happiness being complete smashed and broken by the one he loved over some so _stupid_. And the complete frustration of being locked in a bloody bathroom like a prisoner, a _child_, until he got a _bath_.

Alec flung himself at the door with all his strength, pounding on it like the child he was sure Magnus thought he was.

"Let _me out_!!! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR MAGNUS!"

* * *

_Hope you all like it!_

_Here's some comments to the lover-ly people who commented!!_

_God Bless hehe :)_

Katara-alchemist : _Thank you :) Love you cause you're the very first reviewer._

zenykat: _Thanks so much! They're my favorite characters too_ ;) _You're review is so nice, it means a lot to me! And I'm glad you think I kept the characters themselves...I try !_

ilvecoffee-n-narutoYOUTH: _I agree!_

ChampionShoes: _thanks a lot! Hope you liked the second one too !_

xocanoodle:_ Hehe I love your name ;) and thanks a lot! I hope I didn't scare you away with the fight since you loved the niceness and all!_

rednblack-cat: _well thanks a bunch hun ! And yesss! Malec fans unite!! :) I can't wait to see where this goes either haha . Thanks a lot xoxo (just cuz you put them there and I love them )_


	4. Locked

_Here is the next chapter! I wasn't planning on updating today, but I saw some reviews and let me tell you...they are the reason for this chapter! I felt all warm and tingly inside when I read them hehe, so I decided the update couldn't wait :)_

_I promise after this one it'll get fluffy !_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Locked**

Alec was sitting on the cold floor of Magnus's bathroom. He was leaning against the door and staring into space.

He didn't know how long he banged on that stupid, unmovable door, calling and yelling at Magnus to stop holding him prisoner. He guessed that it hadn't been _too_ long, considering it was still pitch dark outside. So he _hadn't_ spent the entire night bruising himself up all over again—yet.

Alec groaned, and leaned his head back so it made a painful thump against the wooden door.

"Shit."

So he was back to the beginning. He was back to having a bad day—actually he knew it was worse, _much_ worse than when he had been walking towards Magnus's apartment.

The blue-eyed shadowhunter was now wet, cold, and dirty. With an addition of mad and sad to add the list of unpleasant feelings. The madness that had swelled up previously was mostly gone now, only replaced by exhaustion and a hint of regret.

He couldn't believe Magnus would be so...._unreasonable_! To lock him in this horrible bathroom was a bit much.

"Magnus." He called out, not as loud as before, for his throat was raspy from yelling. "Let me out. I don't want to do this anymore!"

No answer of course.

The warlock hadn't said anything since he'd slammed the door, and Alec could picture him moping and sulking around in his room with his ridiculously small cat.

A wave of frustration hit him again, and Alec raked his hands through his hair. He could feel a cold coming on—a shadowhunter couldn't _afford_ a cold!

Alec winced as he stood up, glancing over at the still steamy water.

It did look really warm...but no. Alec wasn't doing what Magnus wanted, not now. Once again, he just didn't understand the warlock! All Alec had done was not want someone else to take off his _pants_, was that a crime?!

Shivering, Alec replayed the scene in his head. There had been touching—definitely nothing wrong there—then Magnus had offered to help, and Alec had pushed and pulled back....

Suddenly he saw the scene for what it had been.

Those long, slender hands reaching out, and then his own hands pushing the warlock away roughly, taking a step back like the taller man had been on fire.

Then he remembered what he had forgotten in his anger and embarrassment. The flash of hurt that had danced across Magnus's face when Alec displayed his stupid, pathetic immature nervousness.

Eyes wide, Alec remembered just a few hours ago, when Magnus had gently_, kindly _pulled away from him because he was dirty. Just from that little denial, Alec had felt almost sick to his stomach. The idea of Magnus not wanting to kiss him or touch him made him unbearably sick.

Magnus was never going to forgive him.

Alec had never seen him so mad before, and he'd never done something so rash in his anger as he did now.

Alec's heart constricted, and he felt a weird lump in his throat. He'd really fucked up this time, and he knew that he definitely didn't deserve Magnus more than ever now.

What kind of attractive, kind, mature warlock in his right might would want a pathetic, nervous breakdown boy that hurt him every time they touched?

Knowing this was probably the last time he would ever set foot in Magnus's apartment, Alec looked around the bathroom, and inhaled the smell that followed his warlock around everywhere.

Unable to swallow that lump in his throat away, Alec knocked on the bathroom door, resting his aching forehead against it.

"Magnus?" He called out softly, angry at himself for sounding so pathetic and weak. "I'm sorry. I–I would really just like to go, to ummm– get out of you way and all."

When there was no answer, Alec took in a deep breath, wanting to hit himself for being so stupid. He really had a penchant for eradicating things when it came to Magnus Bane.

"I'm really sorry." He said again. "Magnus, I know you can hear me...I'm sorry. I was really stupid." Not knowing what else to say, he whispered against the door. "I'm sorry."

"You _were_ stupid."

Alec started, as the voice drifted through the door. Magnus was close, it sounded to Alec like he was on the other side of the door. Heart thumping, Alec tried again.

"Yeah. I'm pathetic I know. Don't worry Magnus, I won't come back after this, I know you probably don't want me here...I'll get a bath when I'm back at the Institute."

"No. And I'm not letting you out."

Alec's heart stopped. That lump in his throat rose, higher and higher until his eye's stung, and water ran down his face.

With utter surprise, Alec realized he was crying.

Magnus hadn't said another word, so Alec assumed he had gone away again, not wanting to speak another word to Alec.

He had said _no_ . Magnus didn't want Alec to come back, and he wasn't letting him out.

"By the Angel..." The boy whispered, trying to wipe the tears away. Now he knew he was being weak, he wasn't suppose to cry; he was the oldest of his siblings, a man, a _shadowhunter_...

But he was losing Magnus.

Choking silently on his tears, Alec sat down in the middle of the bathroom. He pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, burying his face into the cold, bruised skin of his arms. Alec didn't know what he could do to make this better.

Suddenly, he heard the door click open. Startled, Alec willed his tears to stop, but if anything they came stronger then before. He didn't turn around, even when Magnus's soft voice filled the bathroom and every inch of his body, making his heart beat an unhealthy rhythm.

"I can't stay mad at you when you speak like that."

Alec didn't lift his head up. He was embarrassed to let Magnus to see the ridiculous tears. He heard the warlock take a step towards him. "I'm sorry too Alec, I overreacted. You're not still mad are you?"

Alec did not dare to answer, afraid to show how upset he actually was.

"Alec?"

All of a sudden Magnus took a quick stride to the crouching boy's side. Alec felt a warm hand on his bare shoulder, sending shivers down his cold body. He heard Magnus swear.

"Alec you're freezing! Why didn't you—" The warlock stopped mid-sentence, the sudden silence bouncing off the walls. "Alec...are you _crying_?"

Knowing it was futile, Alec slowly, painfully turned his head to look at Magnus.

He knew it would be a losing effort if he tried to forget this man the moment he looked up at him with blurry eyes again. It felt like a hundred years since he had seen Magnus—and he took in his lover's silky hair, exquisite eyes, and luminous skin, falling in love as if he had ever fell out of it.

Magnus's cat eye's widened in surprise as he looked down at Alec. The boy's body was obviously freezing, but his beautiful face was red with tears, and those sweet blue eye's red with the strain of yelling and crying. Magnus swore colorfully, and swooped down, encircling Alec with his long, graceful arms.

* * *

_And to all the lovely, beautiful people who reviewed..._

Katara-Alchemist: _Thanks so much! Once again first reviewer for the chapter :) And yes, a little angst definitely never hurt anyone. Hope you enjoyed this one too._

rednblack-cat:_ I love your long reviews darrhhling (said in a really crappy french accent haha ) . I know! Since I am a fan myself, I feel bad when I write them in bad/sad situations...but what always makes me happy is that I know they will always make up! (Did you see that little hint in there? ;) Thanks for the great review, you're so nicee :)_

_PS: ohmyGAWD you are sweet!_ _I also give many many 'x' and 'o'_ _to Magnus and Alec. And you are a girl after my own heart!!! Because I also LOVE Magnus ( if I was Cassandra Clare, I would definitely be down in a lab somewhere trying to create a extremely sexy warlock)_

_Thanks a bunch girl!_

ChampionShoes: _haha glad I didn't surprise you too much then! I'm glad you don't mind the plot twist, and yes...I can say after this one it'll get fluffy !_

zenykat: _No, I do not lie my friend :) I'm glad you liked the last one, and hope this one did it for you again, although this was mostly Alec figuring out the situation (poor little shadowhunter...he has trouble keeping up with Magnus) _

Taiyoukai89: _Thanks for review! And yes, I don't like it when they fight either...they are also my fav pairing :) haha love I them both a lot ! Glad you enjoyed it, and hoped you liked this one._

xocanoodle: _No problemo ! I'm glad you came back for more haha, although this chappy is mostly Alec deciding that he was wrong (I loved picture Alec cry...does that make me cruel lol?) I'm glad you liked it, and yes I agree. Malec angst is good ;) . And my dear, great minds think alike...we will have to prepare our battle plan very soon—before someone else captures them first! Can't wait for your next review ! :)_


	5. Gentle

_Anndddd the next chapter! I said this was going to be a one-shot–but obviously that's not true, so enjoy this please :)_

_Thanks to all those nice, beautiful people who reviewed, because I do not kid when I say this...I swear they make me write more. I swear ;)_

_Anways, please enjoy 3_

_ps: nothing belongs to me, Cassandra Clare is the Goddess of this chapter._

_pps: you are extremely spoiled readers :)_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Gentle**

Alec was enveloped my Magnus's warm hug.

The shadowhunter breathed in the wondrous smell of the warlock once again, happy that this time he had the actual thing to sniff.

"Oh Alec..." Magnus sighed, and pulled back slightly, only to take Alec's face in his hands.

Alec blushed, as Magnus carefully rubbed the tears off his cheeks, sending warm tingles throughout his body. "You stupid, silly, adorable shadowhunter."

Even though he had said 'shadowhunter' once again, Alec felt the softness in which it was spoken, and immediately started to cry more silent tears. He felt like the worst possible boyfriend on the planet.

Lips pursed and brows furrowed together, Magnus regarded the weeping boy before him. Alec didn't cry, he _never_ cried. This was the first time Magnus had seen tears even well up in Alec's pretty eyes. Not when a Greater Demon had ripped his body to shreds, not when Jace or Isabelle was ripped to shreds; Magnus had not even seen a tear shed at Max's death.

He wasn't saying Alec did feel, it's just that he expressed his emotions differently.

"Alec I'm sorry."

Alec suddenly shook his head, whipping it from side to side.

"Stop apologizing, I can't believe I was so stupid!"

Seeing his boyfriend beating himself up over something that Magnus himself had blown into extravagant proportion, Magnus did one of the many things he prided himself on; besides of course his singing, magiking, his utterly sexy—

Sighing, Magnus took hold of Alec's chin and tilted the face that he loved so much towards him.

Alec felt his lip quiver slightly at Magnus's gentle touch. He wanted so much to hug Magnus, to forget this whole incident, but he was only just starting to forgive himself. Wondering what Magnus was going to say, Alec met the warlocks green-gold eyes, surprised when he saw resolution and love in them.

Before he could stop himself, Alec opened his mouth, probably to say something stupid again that would fool things up, continuing the fight...

But his mouth was covered by an extremely soft, terribly missed pair of lips.

As always when Magnus was kissing him, Alec found it extremely hard to focus his thoughts on the task had hand....Magnus always distracted him this way.

Before he knew it he was kissing back, sighing into Magnus's mouth and embracing the warlock, leaning into the soft frame. His hands reached through Magnus's silky hair, twisting and pulling at it gently, eliciting a groan from the warlock.

Magnus's arms twined around Alec's torso, pulling the boy in closer still. The warm contact of skin against skin provoked a moan from both of them. As the kiss started to slow, Alec knew Magnus was going to pull away at any time.

He wasn't ready.

As their lips parted, Alec bucked up against Magnus, and watched in feverish fascination as the warlock's head tilted back, eyelids fluttering, to revealed that long slender neck, and as a sound escaped from those parted lips.

Alec leaned in to kiss Magnus again, and guessed Magnus had forgotten the idea of stopping— for the warlock laid all his weight onto Alec, causing the boy to lay down on the cool floor, that soft body pressed up against his scarred one, as their lips moved together perfectly. Alec moaned deeply as he felt teeth nibble his bottom lip roughly, and soft hands explore his bare shoulders and chest. He could feel that special heat spread through every inch of his body— one that came from kissing Magnus.

Suddenly, the warm contact of Magnus's lips were gone and Alec found himself pinned to the tiled floor by his lovers legs, his own face very, _very_ red, his breath coming out in erratic, short puffs.

He was trapped and completely unable to move. Due to the certain position they were in, and also not being able to focus his thoughts straight—the proven results from Magnus's kisses.

Magnus was unruffled, the only sign of the session being his chest, which moved up and down a little faster then usual, and his swollen lips.

Alec bit his lip, wondering if his looked as abused as Magnus's—and wondering if he could continue his work.

Magnus's lip twitched up into a smirk, and he leaned down to rest his lips, just barely on Alec's ear.

"Got you." He whispered, causing Alec to moan in frustration, followed by a blush as Magnus laughed at the reaction.

The warlock sat back on Alec's abdomen, regarding the squirming shadowhunter below him. Smirk growing more pronounced, Magnus pretended to ponder. "Hmm, not _quite _comfortable—" Magnus swivelled his hips around with a devilish expression, his eyes glinting as he watched Alec's reaction.

Alec arched his neck and groaned at the sensation of Magnus's hips rubbing against his stomach, flushing a bright red but not really worrying about it this time.

"See Alec darling? Don't worry about me—we can still have fun, even if we _do_ keep our pants on."

Alec looked up, startled out of his brief moment of pleasure because of Magnus's words.

"Ungh—" Was all he could manage, looking up at Magnus in shock. Magnus grinned down at him, massaging Alec's shoulders as he did.

"Amazing. You shadowhunters definitely know how to pick words. It shocks me."

Alec blushed, and turned his head to stare at the sink...or at least the bottom of the sink, since he was at floor level.

"I still worry." He got out, wondering if Magnus wouldn't like the change of mood to sober once again. But those hands kept on massaging, and he knew the warlock was waiting for him to speak. "I–it's wrong to push you away like that. I don't like myself afterwards, but it's just that–" He stopped, still embarrassed.

"Just what darling?" Magnus urged softly.

"I'm just scared, that's all." Alec whispered, his voice trembling. "I'm not used to this stuff—and sometimes I _want_ to go farther, and I don't like it when I lose control over myself."

Magnus swiftly descended down quickly, trialing hot kisses over Alec's jaw, lips, and down his neck.

"_Alec_..." He murmured, and Alec could feel the smile on his skin as Magnus continued down his neck, and onto Alec's scarred collarbone. "I would _never_ push you to do anything. Today we were both in the wrong, when I can't get all I want of you—which is most of the time, let me tell you darling,—sometimes I get frustrated. Which I'm not used to...usually I get want I want." Alec raised his eyebrows, though his heart rate and breathing had picked up again due to Magnus's occupation.

"So your frustration leads to you locking me in a bathroom? You're spoiled rotten."

Magnus glanced up from Alec's chest, grinning.

"Like I said. I'm usually able to get what I want. Whether it's a snap of my fingers or, well—actually it's always the use of my fingers in some way or another." The warlock ended, smirking down at Alec lasciviously. Alec gulped, blushing and reached up to touch a stray piece of hair that had falling from behind Magnus's ear, trying to change the mood so he could get what he want to say out. When Magnus was sitting on him like that, it would be troublesome explaining his....excitement at the warlocks words, if he continued to say them.

"I just—I'm sorry okay? I'll try to be braver from now on." Alec finished nervously, but kept his gaze steadily on Magnus's.

The warlock smiled at him.

"I'm sorry for locking you in my bathroom. And don't worry, love, you were forgiven about an hour ago."

Alec gapped.

"You left me in your bathroom—even when you _weren't mad_?"

Magnus winked at him, laughing softly.

"Like I said, sorry." His green eyes caught Alec's blue ones. "And I love you."

Alec couldn't stay annoyed at the warlock. Not when he said things like that.

"Love you too." He smiled tentatively back up at Magnus. "And sorry for pushing you—" Magnus rolled his eyes, as if to show Alec he was _over it _already. "I'll try and be more gentle from now on...not as rough."

Magnus threw back his head and laughed out loud. Alec loved that sound, and smiled up at the warlock. His smile, however, was replaced by another blush when his love spoke again.

"I don't know about that darling." Magnus purred. "I wouldn't _completely_ give up on the roughness—sometimes I like that too."

Alec's cry of outrage and embarrassment was covered by Magnus's mouth once more, and he found his lips to busy to say anything else.

* * *

_Don't worry my lovelies, not the last chapter...there might be an epilogue/conclusion!_

Taiyouki89: Thanks darling! I think Magnus and Alec are cute too :) Hope you liked this one !

Katara-Alchemist: I'm glad you did ! And thanks, that means a lot :)

ilvecoffee-n-narutoYOUTH: I agree...although I find it a little sexy also haha :P ohhhh I was actually thinking of that song after I picked the title, glad you thought of some extra lyrics to add in to suit the story :) haha yes, for some people (like Alec) they're day sucks so much that he gets locked in a small bathroom, covered in mud and grim. And yes, poor Alec! Although I think he regains some happiness in this chapter ;) don't ya think?

rednblack-cat: haha I hope you love them! And can you believe it? Another one...you guys are seriously spoiled...hehe...just like Magnus ;) Thanks so much! I really tried to keep Cassandra's characters, to make the fic seem more real (as real as you can get regarding a warlock and a boy that fights demons) . Once again, thanks so much 3 I look forward to your reviews, and I hoped you liked this one too !

zenykat: Me too, and I hope you liked the fluff ! (More fluff to come!) And yes, I'd like to write about the other characters too, or at least intertwine them into the story. But since this is my first fic, and I'm getting used to writing with the main characters, the other characters (Jace, Clary, etc) will probably be in the 2nd or 3rd fic :) Hope you liked this chappy too!

Fly Away Dream: A review virgin! Hello :) And yes, I want to give them hugs too, especially in this chapter hehe. Thanks so much for review, and the nice hug :) It means a lot!

ChampionShoes: Thanks bud! You're pretty awesome yourself. Hope you liked this one too!

GaaraSands16: Awee thank you so much. It means a lot that you commented :) Love your review, thanks so so much !

Yaoilover1013: First off, love your name ;) Secondly, thanks for review doll, hope you liked this chapter !

PS: You guys are being spoiled cuz I had a school holiday, I will try to get another update up within a few days for the last chapter :) Hope you enjoyed this one and see ya soon ! 3

-Catharine x3


	6. Epilogue

_Okay!! Here is the final chapter for this! Don't worry, I will be doing more things (read bottom comments for details on that!)_

_Hope you enjoy this one...and thanks to all my loverly reviews who pulled this one out of me again:)_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Epilogue**

Alec was in a predicament. After finally getting his bath and feeling much better, he caught a glimpse of what Magnus had snapped into the bathroom for him to put on.

The thought of putting his wet clothes back on _wasn't_ that bad of an idea anymore.

In front of him were two choices; some _booty shorts _with **Hot Stuff** written across—well—the booty, paired with a t-shirt that seemed to be made of glitter, and some long extremely fluffy blue bottoms, and a simple white shirt.

Groaning and muttering about 'ridiculous warlocks', Alec picked the pants. He didn't feel like wearing something so short that, well, everything might just....fall out of.

Wincing slightly at his reflection, Alec opened the bathroom door.

Snickering, he called out through the apartment.

"I'm free!"

"Aren't you lucky." Drawled Magnus's voice from downstairs, teasing.

"Sorry I was in so long!" He called again, striding down the hall.

"Alec, _darling_. You were in for 10 minutes."

Still chuckling, Alec started down the stairs and almost tripped over Chairman Meow.

"Are you okay?"

Alec looked up, to see a concerned looking warlock at the bottom of the steps. He must have heard the colorful words out of Alec's mouth towards the small cat.

"Umm...yeah. I tripped over Chairman Meow is all." Alec squirmed under Magnus's piercing gaze. He felt those cat-like eye's take in the clown attire he was wearing, and felt an all to familiar blush creep onto his cheeks.

It didn't help when Magnus's lip twitched into a smirk. Alec glared through the hot haze of his blush, and stormed down the steps, managing to trip up in the ridiculously long, fluffy legs of the pants, and fall into Magnus's arms.

Where was his 'perfect balance' when he needed it?

Normally, Magnus would have taken this opportunity to tease him, but the warlock was too busy laughing. When Alec tried to push away from the warlock, Magnus's simple hugged the boy tighter around his waist, continuing to laugh.

Alec tried to frown, but ended up biting his bottom lip instead. Magnus was a head taller than his partner, and Alec had a perfect view of that long, delicate neck, as Magnus continued to laugh.

Trying to distract himself from the pull towards Magnus, Alec bite his lip harder.

"Stop laughing." He growled. "_You_ picked the stupid clothes out."

The taller man wiped a tear from the corner of his eye, and then looking down at the blushing Alec fondly.

"I'm not laughing at you, love. I never would have thought I'd get a chance to see you wearing something like this. I'm extremely amused."

Alec worried his bottom lip, wanting to kiss Magnus already. The bathroom session hadn't been nearly long enough, considering the bad day he'd had.

Alec turned his pale eye's on Magnus's lips, letting them settle there. The lips smirked , and then a tongue slowly..._slowly_, darted out to touch the lower one.

"Magnus..." Alec rasped, embarrassed that his voice sounded to low and husky.

"Hmm? Yes darling?" The warlock was teasing him.

"You locked me in a bathroom."

Magnus frown, and Alec was dazzled that lips could look so soft and nice, even when turned down.

"I'm aware of that. I though we were over this already." Magnus was irritated that he'd ruined the mood. But truthfully, Alec had never _left _the mood. Not since Magnus had straddled him in the bathroom, which had been a bit troublesome when Alec had finally gotten into the bath, only being able to think of the perfect arch in the warlock's back, his skin stretching over long limbs...

Alec met Magnus's eyes.

"I wanted you to make my bad day a good one."

Magnus raised his eyebrows gracefully.

"Didn't I already do that?" Alec nodded his head, closing the distance slowly between them.

"Yes, you did. But now I want you to make it a _great_ day." He whispered.

The warlock caught on then, and grinned widely, he bent to speak against Alec's lips.

"_Ah_. I see. I'll have to get right on that, won't I?"

With that, Magnus brought his lips onto Alec's mouth, swallowing up the other boy's moan greedily.

The warlock's hands explored his back, and pressed him closer still.

I wasn't like Alec was complaining though, for he groaned at the contact, and wrapping his arms around Magnus's neck, he clamped his body onto the tall slim one.

They continued until Magnus broke off–always the responsible one. Who needed air?

But the skin contact was not broken, Magnus trailed kissed down Alec's neck, leaving a hot trail. Letting his head fall back, Alec moaned his encouragement, how long had it been since they'd just...relaxed?

At that moment, Magnus bit the sensitive, thin skin on Alec's neck, causing another groan from the shadowhunter.

"Oh God..." Alec whispered, gripping Magnus's arms so tightly he knew he would leave bruises, but Magnus wasn't complaining. Instead, the warlock licked the bite gently, sending shivers of pleasure through Alec, his toes curling at the sensation.

Alec's knees buckled, clinging to Magnus as he brought his lips to meet the shadowhunter's once again. Alec loved how their lips moved in perfect sync, loved how Magnus's tongue seemed to know it's way around his mouth so perfectly, and loved how _he _knew the warlock's mouth so well.

He didn't realized he had been clinging to Magnus's neck, and that it was the only thing keeping him up, until he felt a smile against his lips. Worried, Alec willed his legs to help him stand once again, and stepped back, embarrassed when he swayed slightly. Magnus laughed breathlessly, holding the flushed, gasping boy steady.

"Bed?"

The word caused Alec's gaze to unconsciously drift towards the steps again. Magnus snickered.

"Want me to carry you? Where is that _ever so _famou_s _strength and agility gone now, shadowhunter...is this how your enemies subdue you?"

Trying to scowl, Alec looked up Magnus.

"You talk to much."

A perfect eyebrow arched exquisitely, and Magnus began to walk backwards to the stairs, beckoning Alec with a finger.

"I've been told." He said dryly. "Care to show me what I can gain when I shut up?"

Alec grinned suddenly and followed slowly.

"Are you sure you can handle that?" He decided he liked teasing Magnus, liked turning the tables for once.

But Magnus smirked at those words, licking his lips.

"I can handle whatever little thing you put me through, darling." Then he turned and walked up the stairs at a faster pace, before calling loftily over his shoulder, still smug. "What about you, my little shadowhunter? Can you take whatever I give you?"

Growling, Alec lunged up the stairs after Magnus, who simply laughed, glad that they reached the bedroom that much faster...

_Riing! Riinng!_

Up instantly at the noise, Alec reached up and grabbed his phone from the bed table in Magnus's room.

"Hello?" His voice was muffled with sleep, and he didn't want to wake Magnus.

"Alec?" It was Isabelle. "What the hell are you?!"

Wondering if his sister was just being annoying, Alec hissed back, embarrassed.

"You know that! I stayed at Magnus's!"

"Until 9:00 in the morning? Alec,you know you have to be back earlier than this!"

"Shit!"

Alec looked at the clock on his phone.

_9:01 am._

He could almost _see_ his sister's smug look through the phone.

"Tell mom and dad I went for a run or something! I'm coming now."

"You are _sooo _lucky I'm such a good sister! While you're out having a _fabulous_ time with your boyfriend, I'm left here to wallow in my aloneness because _stupid_ Simon is dating Maia too. Can you _believe _that? How _dare _he—"

"Yeah, sorry Izzy. Gotta go, bye."

Feeling guilty for hanging up, but not wanting to listen about Isabelle's love life while he was trying to change, Alec gently pulled off the covers and stepped out of bed.

Silently cursing himself for sleeping in, Alec pulled off the ridiculous pajama pants and stepped into his now clean and dry jeans.

"Alec? What's going on?"

Looking around, he saw Magnus's stretching in bed, his cheeks pink from sleep, green-gold eyes glowing. Alec had the sudden tightness in his chest that came whenever he had to leave Magnus, and felt very strongly about simply screwing his parents and whatever demon he had to face today, and cuddle back in bed with the man tangled in the bed sheets before him.

"Sorry if I woke you. I slept in, Isabelle just called me."

"Ahh, duty calls." Came the soft answer.

Alec sighed, and pulled his sweater on, eye on Magnus to see if there were any hard feelings.

All he saw was a soft affection and understanding in those eyes, which made him even sadder to leave.

He leaned over the bed to Magnus's side, and kissed the warlock gently. When he felt a hand snake around his waist, he pulled away breathlessly.

"I have to go."

"Not even five minutes?"

"Sorry, Magnus. I really am."

Sighing, his lover leaned back into the pillows.

"I know. I just worry...last night you came back completely battered. Plus,I'd just rather you to snuggle with me all day."

Alec watched as his boyfriend shamelessly nuzzled the pillow he'd just laid on,and blushed.

"I'll be back tonight."

Magnus winked languidly.

"_Yes_, you will."

* * *

"I can't _believe _you." Isabelle hissed, as Alec finally flew through the front door of the Institute.

"Sorry." Alec shrugged. "Where's mom and dad?"

"Upstairs." Jace entered the room, wearing the usual 'I'm-the-best' expression. Clary followed him frantically. "You're lucky we covered for you too, they weren't going to take just her word this time." He smirked suddenly, eyeing his parabati up and down. "So how was your night?"

Alec blushed.

"How's was _yours_?" He shot back, eyeing Clary, and glad someone finally blushed as easily as him. Jace was still smirking.

"Great actually."

"Oh that's fantastic." Isabelle declared sarcastically. "Now that we've all confirmed you guys had great nights and I didn't,I think—"

"Actually, I was locked in a bathroom for most of it." He shrugged, snickering when the others, including Jace, gapped at him.

"You _what_?" Clary ignored Jace's hand on her cheek, as it had been previously moving over her lips.

"In the bathroom. Like I said."

"Oh my God, Alec." Isabelle screwed up her pretty face. "Did you really have to tell us that? Maybe you should get your bowls check or something?" Jace snickered, and Clary giggled.

Scowling, Alec blushed and placed his hands on his hips.

"_No_! Magnus locked me in there for a good two hours." Annoyed, he brushed past his fellow shadowhunters. "I need to go get my gear. I'll be down in a minute."

He was half-way up the steps when he heard Clary say,

"Him and Magnus's like the_ bathroom_?"

"Hmm, curious? Maybe we should try it, huh?" Was the snarky reply.

Alec took off his shoe, and with the precision he wished he had around Magnus, through the shoe, hitting Jace in the back of the head.

* * *

_Annndddd there you go! _

_Just because of some of you, I decided to put a little blurb in the end with the other characters ;)_

_Hope you enjoy my very first Malec fic! I tried to get this one done on my long weekend, just for you guys._

_By the way...did you hear that hint at another story?_

_When Alec says he'll come back tonight? Hehe, that was my way of saying that I will come up with another idea to make sure you keep getting your Malec fluff 3_

_Actually an idea I've been playing with...is if you guys have an little scenario requests that you would like to see the magnificent Malec duo in...inbox me them!_

_Something like...ice cream parlor, or cute park date, or something like that :P So it would be a whole bunch of different little chapters on them . (Try to keep the scenario rated T though! Not ready for the M stuff yet..hehehe still perfecting my techniques on that ;)_ )

Anyways, here's to my awesome reviews...I love each and everyone of you :)

ChampionShoes: Yes, hehe I do try :) Here's another one for you, and hope you liked it! (And yes, I love Magnus's 'cute' little comments as well)

Fly Away Dreams: haha, I"m glad to be the lucky receiver of your rare review hug then :) Haha, surprisingly, our ideas of how it happened when poor Alec got home weren't different! Great minds think alike ;) Hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

Katara-Alechemist: Thank you :) Hope you liked this one too!

zenykat: Thanks, and sorry it was short! But it was my first Malec fic and all...I just wanted to get used to it :) Don't worry...hehe more will come (especially if people msg me giving cute little scenario ideas) And since you were such a wonderful, faithful reviewer ;) I did indeed post this last chapter up ASAP, and included other characters like you suggested! Thanks for giving me the push to add them..even if I did only include them slightly ! Hope you liked this one as well !

animebooklover14: Thanks, and yes I agree, I love Magnus and Alec :)

ilvecoffee-n-narutoYOUTH: Hehe ;) He does indeed. Thanks, and hahaha! I agree, Malec fanfiction is indeed something worth smirking over!

_So there you have it! Thanks to everyone who msged me and reviewed! And seriously though, that scenario thingy? It could work if people wanted it to ;) We'll see hehee._

_I love you all!_

_~Catharinex3_


	7. Official Playlist

Heeeyy boys and girls :)

Sorry for the teaser chapter, but I just wanna let you know I'm still here!

I have a little surprise for you, and I hope you like it!

When I was writing the chapters, I listen to a lot of Adam Lambert (no not because he's gay to...even though that did work out nicely hehe) and I found that the songs fit _perfectly _in with the chapters and the characters.

Sooooo

I decided to share with you these songs (one for each chapter I think) and even if you don't like the music (which I doubt you will, cuz Adam is deadly) then just listen to the LYRICS. Because I swear those words fit this story and Malec perfectly, like I said.

So here they are, enjoy! (And pleeaasseee remember to listen to the lyrics!)

Magnus's POV: Strut - Adam Lambert

Fever - Adam Lambert (I like to think of when Magnus is waiting for Alec to come over )

Alec's POV(kind of depressing haha): What Do You Want From Me - Adam Lambert...It's when he's walking through the rain at the beginning and also when Magnus tried to take of his pants hehe

Sleepwalker - Adam Lambert...this is when he's sitting in the bathroom after getting REALLY mad and thinking about what's he's done, and how it's wrong or whatever :P

There is the official playlist :) Hope you liked it and I'll try to get some writing done! School is a bitch I tell ya !

Thanks a lot guys, for all the other reviews that came in from the last chapter, I realllyyy appreciate it! 41 reviews! That's more then I ever hoped for, thanks a lot I love you all :)

xoxox

Catharine


End file.
